


The Praise Book

by Shadower426



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Because Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes, Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Other, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadower426/pseuds/Shadower426
Summary: Receiving praise from your biases.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

We all have bad days, so I thought it'd be nice to create a book where our idols praise us and motivate us to keep working hard.

I'll probably just add in random ones every now and then, but please comment or message me.

If you do (니가 하면~!), please include:

1\. The idol's name  
2\. Whether you want praise or motivation, or be specific if there's something else  
2.1. If motivation, please specify if it's for something, or just in general

Can't wait to see your requests!!

 


	2. Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi praising @suckseok on Wattpad
> 
> (PS: You guys should follow her, she's really cool!!)

 

@suckseok

 

You are a beautiful and adorable little girl.  Just thinking about you makes me smile.

 

Keep smiling for me, okay?


	3. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok praising @suckseok on Wattpad.

 

@suckseok

 

Wahhh I've got such a cute dongsaeng!! I could just pinch your cheeks you're too adorable~~~


	4. Kim Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a baby and your husband Jin praises your glowing tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the belly wasn't really praised, but the chapter is still cute so oh well.
> 
> For BangtanINFIRESAubrey on AO3
> 
> PS: Check her out, her stories are amazing. We wrote 2 together also!!

 

AUBREY POV

_A few months ago..._

I was laying peacefully in bed with my husband Jin, his arms wrapped around me as we cuddled together. It was early in the morning, the early sun peeking through our curtains like a playful child.

I smiled contentedly as my eyes slowly fluttered shut before flying open in panic.

_I was about to throw up._

I swiftly unwrapped myself from Jin's embrace before darting to the restroom. I got there in time, and Jin ran in soon after I finished.

"작이야, 괜찮아요? (Jagiya, are you okay?)" Jin anxiously asked.  
"I don't know. I just felt sick all of the sudden," I answered.  
"Come on," he says while grabbing a bucket and picking me up bridal style, "let's take you to the doctor."

He carried me into the car and drove us to the nearest hospital.

~TIME SKIP~

"You're pregnant," the doctor informed us.  
"I'm....pregnant?" I asked.  
"Yes, you're in the early stages of pregnancy. You need to watch what you do now because you have another life inside of you. Now, we need to set up appointments to keep an eye on the baby..." the doctor continues.

~TIME SKIP~

It's been a few weeks, but we've been going to the doctor regularly to keep track of the baby, and Jin has been trying to make sure I take care of myself and the baby.

We've already started thinking of names: Hanmi, Ari, and Minhyuk. We don't know the baby's gender yet, but we're both silently hoping for a girl, but we'll probably try to have both a son and daughter at some point.

I was upstairs changing for our appointment today to check on the baby when I noticed something.

"Oppa, come here!!" I yelled to Jin, who was downstairs. It sounded like an army was rushing up our stairs before Jin entered.  
"What happened?" he worriedly panted.

I pulled up my shirt, revealing the small bump forming on my stomach.

The baby was showing.

JIN POV

"Oppa, come here!!" Aubrey shouted from our bedroom.

_Oh gosh, did she fall? Is she hurt? Does she need my help? Is she okay?_

I darted up the stairs in a complete panic. I was out of breath as I rushed into our room, to find Aubrey smiling.

"What happened?" I breathed.

Aubrey pulled up her shirt, revealing her belly.

_There was a bump._

I sighed out of relief and smiled happily as I approached my wife. I'll never get tired of calling her that.

I kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes. I took the opportunity to kiss her eyelids before leaving faint butterfly kisses all over her glowing face. I started kissing her jawline and neck, before kneeling in front of her.

She opened her eyes as I lightly planted my hands on her waist and kissed her belly. I met Aubrey's eyes, and both of our eyes reflected nothing but love for each other.

"Hey, you know you have an amazing eomma, right?" I said as I caressed her sides gently.  
"You're going to be so beautiful when you come into this world, and we'll be there with you. We both love you, you know that too, right? You're so smart, you got that from eomma," Aubrey started crying as she heard me speak to our child, "and you got your good looks from your appa." I chuckled as tears cascaded down my face.

I stood back up, wrapping an arm around Aubrey as I rubbed her stomach.

"You're going to be a great mother soon, and this beautiful belly of yours will prove it. Only a few months away," I smiled as I rested my head on top of hers.

Together, we made our way to the appointment.

~TIME SKIP~

I was about to start cooking dinner when I heard a scream come from the nursery. I dropped everything and ran to the nursery to find Aubrey on the ground, holding her rounded belly.

" _She's_ coming," she winced in pain.

Without hesitation, I pulled her into my arms as I dialed 911. In a matter of minutes, the ambulance took us away.

Her water broke as we entered the hospital.

~TIME SKIP~

NOBODY POV

At 6:01 pm, on April 2nd, Kim Hanmi was born. She was a beautiful and healthy baby.

JIN POV

"We did it," I smiled as the doctors carried Hanmi to another room. I kissed her glistening forehead, before kissing the gown as it laid above her rising and falling stomach.

"You're going to be an amazing father for her," Aubrey croaked, her voice exhausted from the screams of pain that happened just moments before.

I looked up at her, smiling as she slowly fell asleep.

I pulled over a chair to sit next to her, running my thumb over her knuckles as my eyes fluttered close.

_We love you, Kim Hanmi._

 

__

__

__

__  


 


	5. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung praising suckseok on Wattpad

 

[suckseok](https://www.wattpad.com/user/suckseok)

Hey cutie pie~! Taetae-oppa thinks your so adorable.

Did you know that? Omo~~you're so smart~~

Do you want to play with Taetae-oppa? Maybe Hobi-oppa will come play with us too!

What game should we play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littles are the cutest thing omg


	6. Min Yoongi

 

Hey,

I know it's been tough.  It's been a long day, and you're about ready to give up.

 

I know.

 

I'm here for you.  Just stay strong, and we'll get through this together.

 

You're so strong and brave, I'm so proud of you.  Always remember that.

 

I love you, so, so much, and I'll always be there to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that you can request from other fandoms, right? This book is for you guys~


	7. Min Yoongi

 

We're all here for you, we're rooting for you every step of the way.

 

Every test.

 

Every essay.

 

Every project.

 

Every presentation.

 

Every seminar and lecture.

 

Every date.

 

Every heartbreak.  Though that punk might end up in a hospital.

 

Every breakdown.

 

Every rise and fall.

 

We'll be there.

 

We'll be your light at the end of the tunnel.

 

 

 

 

 

Whether you see us or not,

We'll be there.


	8. Dong Youngbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deserve praise too...

 

 

[minkassi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/minkassi)

I'm so proud of you, you've worked so hard, and you've come so far from when you've begun.

I can't wait for the day when I can hear your voice and see how much effort you've put into this for me, for all of us.

Keep working hard, okay? But don't overwork yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little over a year, I finally finished the online Korean class I've been taking, and I ended the class with a 97!! In a few weeks, I'll be starting the next level course that they have, so hopefully that will go well for me!


	9. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung trying to motivate Dajah (AO3) to clean!! Will he be successful?

[Dajah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajah/pseuds/Dajah)

 

Wow, look here.

 

So many memories must have been made in this place.  There's so much in here, they probably all have different stories.  Hopefully good ones, right?

 

Reminds me of our dorm, we have so many memories there too, and little things to help us remember memories from other places we've been.

 

They say that our rooms represent our mind, I'm not actually sure who "they" is though, but oh well.

 

Should we clean together and make it fun? We could make room for new memories, and make new memories while cleaning too!  You never know what you might find.

 

Maybe Hoseok will join us!  He always makes things interesting.

 

Let's go!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be the last person to motivate someone else to clean XD


	10. Min Yoongi

minkassi

Hey.

Congrats in staying alive for 15 years. I know it wasn't easy for you, and I know how you nearly did make it this far, but you managed to try for me. I'm so proud of you, I wish I could pull you into my arms and just comfort you and celebrate how strong you've been without me there.

Happy Birthday, try to save some cake for me? If you have any cake that is, everybody has their own way of celebrating.

Oh, and don't let the things they say get to you. You have been training for almost 7 years for singing, and I know how hard you push yourself and how much music means to you. They didn't appreciate it, because they don't know how to appreciate.

No matter what anyone says, you are a beautiful and strong girl, with an amazing voice and an amazing heart.

Happy Birthday. Stay strong, I love you.


	11. ARMY (to BTS)

BTS

First of all, we are well aware that you will probably never see this. Its the unfortunate life of a fan, but it's the life that we've chosen to accept.

Your music is amazing and helped us through so many things in our life, you are our 화양연화, you are the most beautiful moments in our lives.

If we had a dollar for every time we wanted to comfort you guys when you were crying, hurting, or suffering, then we would be the richest people alive. We care so much about you, that this small writing alone would be nothing in comparison to the amount of care that we all have for you.

Congratulations on making Top Social Artist at the BBMAs tonight, we were all screaming and crying when we saw your names on that foldable. If we were there, we probably would've carried you to the stage on our shoulders like kings. We are so, so proud of you, and it feels like some of us have grown up with you guys. You're like our older brothers, our family.

We are so proud of you guys for everything you've done and everything you've been through both together and alone. We hope to stand by your side for many years to come, as your ARMY.

Because we're your ARMY, and we'll always be fighting for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, we're BTS! With all of the exams coming up throughout the world, we thought we should say something to you guys to cheer you up.

Kim Seokjin: Make sure to eat well and get plenty of rest. I wish I could make lunch for all of you guys to have at school. Will you think of me at lunch?

Kim Namjoon: Make sure to study hard and prepare well! I want all of you to do well in life, and all of your dreams come true.

Jeon Jungkook: Manage your time well. I believe in you, fighting!!

Park Jimin: Make sure you check all of the options that are available, including me. ;)

Kim Taehyung: Make sure you have everything you need! Maybe pack a few mints to wake up your brain (or prepare yourself for a surprise kiss, you never know hehehe).

Jung Hoseok: Don't worry, you got this! Don't stress too much, and HOPE that you do well ;)

Min Yoongi: Stay positive, and take care of yourself. Don't let the stress get to you. Oh! And if you don't know the answer put 3!! You can do this!

 

You can do it! ARMY fighting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Story: one time, I didn't know the answer on a geometry test, and the answer was actually 3.


	13. Kim Taehyung

suckseok

Wow, you're another year older already? My cutie dongsaeng is growing so fast!!

You're always going to be my dongsaeng though~


	14. ARMY (to BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulating BTS on their 4 year anniversary.

Congrats on 4 years!! We're so proud of what you've accomplished and how far you guys have come and grown.

Some of us came when you debuted and grew up with you from the start, others have come along the way and grew with you too, but you are our idols and we all love you the same (kinda).

[For me, you guys have kinda become my older brothers that live in another country, and I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you hadn't come into my life.]

We all love you guys so much, and probably wouldn't be doing some of the things that we're doing right now if it weren't for your presence in our lives. I know I'd probably be working towards becoming a translator if I never listened to the Last, and none of my songs or stories would exist right now.

Happy Birthday BTS, and I hope we can celebrate many more together.


End file.
